


Insatiable

by EggingtonToast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Cunnilingus, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggingtonToast/pseuds/EggingtonToast
Summary: [Written originally on discord.This is for CursedCherry's roller derby spinearl au we've been working on.]She knew her girlfriend was insatiable. She loved that about her.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> This is for CursedCherry's roller derby spinearl au we've been working on. Hi Sam. :)
> 
> In this au, Spinel's a roller derby girl, and Pink Pearl(shortened to Peep) is a figure skater.
> 
> Edit: CursedCherry posted a drabble for this au as well! Check it out here:
> 
> archiveofourown . org/works/21171050

She can feel the cool metal drag against her inner thigh as Spinel holds her legs apart, and she bites down on her hand to keep from getting too loud. The two of them had ducked into a public restroom stall while out on a shopping trip for new skate gear, but after one too many subtle touches(if Spinel could even _understand_ subtle) Peeps had dragged her into the closest bathroom stall and let her have at it. 

She knew her girlfriend was insatiable. She loved that part about her. 

Spinel's tongue finally reaches her core and she dares to circle the tip of her tongue around Peep's clit, and while Peeps would love to be edged for hours they're kind of on a tight schedule, and the mall doesn't stay open forever. She digs her fingers into Spinel's hair and gives a small tug to get her attention.

"Bunny, I know you like to savor your meals, but we still have some more shopping to do. I need to get a new sharpener for my skates."

"Aw, too bad. I like worshipping ya, doll." 

"I know, bun."

Spinel leans back in and resumes what she was doing, albeit with a little more speed. She lightly flicks Peep's clit with her tongue, sucks on her inner labia, and teases her entrance before licking up, letting her tongue piercing drag against her clit slowly. Peeps allows herself a small gasp and her grip on Spinel's hair gets a little tighter, and she can feel Spinel's giggle through her tongue. Peeps almost wants to face fuck her to make her shut up but Spinel suddenly sucks her clit _hard._

Peeps has to slam her own palm over her mouth before she lets out a loud moan in the _godforsaken public bathroom_ she has to remind herself they're in and that because of that they don't have much privacy, if the muffled sounds of the mall outside the bathroom door was any proof. Spinel keeps toying with her, keeps hitting all of Peep's spots just right like she's got her body memorized like her work out regiment and Peeps just rides the waves of orgasm over and over again until she's almost sobbing, needing to forcibly pull Spinel and her shit eating grin away from her to calm back down from her high.

And Spinel has the _audacity_ to be cheeky. Peeps shudders in her after glow and tugs her jeans back up, as Spinel licks her lips and wipes any remaining cum from her chin and stands back up. 

"Y'good dollface? If that wasn't enough we could grab a bite to eat in a bit. Though, I'm plenty full."

"...Shut up, bunny."


End file.
